Blue and Green Don't Mix
by Silverstar13
Summary: What Happens when Harry's eyes turn icy blue and Draco's turn emerald green. Mainly HG and some DHr


Blue and Green Don't Mix

This is my first fic. This is a HG and a some HrD. What happens when Harry's eyes turn icy blue and Draco's turn emerald green. Since their first year in Hogwarts Draco and Harry have been enemies now they are in their 6th year Harry defeated Voldemort during the summer and the death eaters are in askaban. But 2 weeks after the war ended he goes back to the burrow. He was going to spend the rest of the summer there with Hermione and the Weasleys. During his first night in Hogwarts everything changed. Please Read and Review I will update as soon as I can.

* * *

Ginny's Rejection

After defeating Voldemort Harry felt really weird he was feeling kind of strange but he didn't mention this to anyone because he didn't want to worry them. One night after he fell asleep Harry heard a loud "bang" and he woke up. He reached for his glasses and saw Fred, George and Ginny standing right next to his bed " what are you guys doing here" he asked " well Harry we came to get you" answered Fred. Harry was confused but he didn't protest, while he was putting his things in the trunk Ginny move closer to him and told him " You know Harry I think that you look kind of cute when you are sleeping" and they both blushed. Harry didn't said anything in the way back to the burrow he just stare at Ginny the whole time.

When they got there the twins said " Ron's room is ready for you to go to sleep, you better get going before mum wakes up and kills us. Good night Harry see you in the morning" with that they disappeared leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the kitchen.

"Good night Harry" said Ginny giving him a kiss on the cheek but before she moved he grabbed her hand and said " you know Ginny you look kind of cute when you are blushing" with that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and whisper into her ear "and I like it when you do that" and he started waking towards Ron's Room. When he was in the top of the stairs he turn back and said "sweet dreams gin gins."

Next morning there's a loud knock on the door and Harry woke up and reached for his glasses. When he opened the door he saw Ginny in a green top and jean skirt and black boots, his mouth drop open and Ginny just giggle and she said " Good morning Harry, we are waiting for you to come and join us for breakfast" and with that she left the mouth-open boy and head down to the kitchen.

A few minutes after that they were eating breakfast and when they finished they started getting their things together to leave for Hogwarts the next day.

That night he was in the back yard talking with Ginny when suddenly he kissed her. Ginny just stared at him for a few seconds then she opened her mouth to say some thing but Harry just said " Ginny I know that you think of me as your older brother's best friend but I sort of like you since the ministry incident because I realized that I could of lose you that day" and with that he just stared into her eyes and she just stared back at him.

They stayed staring at each other for a few minutes then Ginny said "Harry, I do like you too but the thing is that I'm going out with Dean." " That's fine Gin I just wanted you to know how I felt about you because it's very important for me." and he just turn around and went inside to Ron's room.

When he was inside he started feeling a little dizzy, meanwhile Ginny run to her room and was narrating what just happened to Hermione when the twins burst in and said in unison " What Harry just declare his love for you and you turn him down? Why? Is it because of that Dean guy? Are you nuts Ginny?" and Ginny just started to say something when Ron, Percy, Bill, and Charlie burst in and said "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Hermione just started laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes, everybody just turned around and stare at her with a horrifying look and she stopped the laughing. And when they were about to say something Harry appeared from behind the door and said "Ginny can I talk to you for a second please?" and everybody turn around to look at him and Harry said "alone" with that the 6 Weasleys and Hermione left the room.

"Ginny I love you and I don't want to come between you and Dean" said Harry and Ginny was about to say something when he said "let me finish first, I just want you to know that. And if you feel uncomfortable because I'm staying here at the burrow just say it and I won't come again if that's ok with you" and Harry turned around to left when Ginny started crying.

The next morning they took the train to get to Hogwarts but still Ginny and Harry weren't talking. "I'm going to go look for Luna I need to talk to her I be back before we get to the castle, see you later guys" said Ginny and left. When the door closed Hermione and Ron turn to Harry and ask in unison "what happened after we left?" to that Harry just said " I don't know" and they didn't ask him more because they knew he was hurt and didn't want to talk about it.

When they were about to get to the castle Ginny appear and told them that she was going to seat with Luna in the Great Hall and they all nodded except Harry who was putting his robes on.

After the ceremony in the Great hall they all went to the common room where they were greeting the new students ad they were having a party but Harry wasn't on the mood for parties after Ginny just turned him down the night before.

That night Harry went to bed earlier than the usual time. While he was sleeping he was having some strange dream about Malfoy being in his body and he being in Malfoy's, but what he didn't know was what was about to happen…….


End file.
